


SUNSHINE ▹ marvel

by fandomlover727



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fanfiction, Gen, Iron Man 3, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Parental Figure Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝑺𝑼𝑵𝑺𝑯𝑰𝑵𝑬| " there's little miss sunshine! "𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥.【 marvel cinematic universe 】
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	SUNSHINE ▹ marvel

INTRODUCTION ★✼☆｡  
˗ˏˋ 𝙎𝙐𝙉𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙀 ˎˊ˗

INTRODUCTION ★✼☆｡˗ˏˋ 𝙎𝙐𝙉𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙀 ˎˊ˗

XXX. AFTER HE MADE PEPPER THE CEO OF STAEK INDUSTRIES, Tony Stark was missing a Personal Assistant in his life. While JARVIS was able to do a lot for him, there were things that he just needed a human to do while he juggled being the head of a company and a superhero.

It took him quite a while to find a PA that he could trust with all the sensitive stuff he dealt with. That is, until Pepper intercepted and suggested that he tried someone he already knew he could trust at least partially. And at that moment he knew exactly who he needed to hire, Aurora Wiley, his goddaughter and the daughter of one of his few and best friends from MIT.

She was his little sunshine, something he had started calling her since she was a baby. Even when he was in his playboy phase and either constantly drinking or overworking, he would always make time in his schedule for her as she grew up and was happy to have her as his PA to keep him in line.

Aurora, commonly going by Rory, had just graduated from NYU and was struggling to find any sort of job when her godfather and honorary uncle reached out to her and offered her the position of his PA to replace Pepper. She instantly accepted and moved in to her already established room at Stark Tower. She helped Tony with a lot of stuff, she also seemed to be great at keeping him in line, almost better than Pepper herself.

When Nick Fury showed up wanting Tony's help to fight Loki and defend their planet, the world famous Iron Man decides to take his PA with him on the Helicarrier, thinking that it would be safer for her in case anything happened.

Boy, was he wrong.

  
( S U N S H I N E )

" the world knows a different tony stark than what i have always known, who i grew up with. you see him as the selfish billionaire playboy like most people, but i see him as my godfather who would do anything to make me smile. i see him as the man who would answer the phone every time i called when i had a nightmare or panic attack and would sing 'you are my sunshine' to me to help calm me down ". 

  
TAKES PLACE FROM AVENGERS 1 TO ENDGAME. 

*＊✿❀ MAIN CAST ❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

JENNA FISCHER as   
☆꧁ AURORA " RORY" WILEY ꧂☆

JENNA FISCHER as ☆꧁ AURORA " RORY" WILEY ꧂☆

" i am not a superhero. i just happen to be the goddaughter and personal assistant of one ". 

ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . .

  
( MAIN CAST )

— DREW BARRYMORE as KATHERINE WILEY  
— SHERRI SAUM as AALIYAH WILEY  
— RAINN WILSON as HARRISON CRAWFORD  
— ROBERT DOWNEY JR. as TONY STARK  
— CHRIS EVANS as STEVE ROGERS  
— SCARLETT JOHANSSON as NATASHA ROMANOFF  
— MARK RUFFALO as BRUCE BANNER  
— CHRIS HEMSWORTH as THOR  
— JEREMY RENNER as CLINT BARTON  
— TOM HIDDLESTON as LOKI  
— CLARK GREGG as PHIL COULSON  
— COBIE SMULDERS as MARIA HILL  
— SAMUEL L. JACKSON as NICK FURY  
— GWYNETH PALTROW as PEPPER POTTS  
— DON CHEDLE as JAMES RHODES  
— PAUL BETTANY as JARVIS/VISION  
— JON FAVERAU as HAPPY HOGAN  
— TOM HOLLAND as PETER PARKER  
— ELIZABETH OLSEN as WANDA MAXIMOFF  
— AARON TAYLOR-JOHNSON as PIETRO MAXIMOFF  
— ANTHONY MACKIE as SAM WILSON  
— SEBASTIAN STAN as BUCKY BARNES  
— JOSH BROLIN as THANOS  
— PAUL RUDD as SCOTT LANG  
— CHADWICK BOSEMAN (R.I.H.) as T'CHALLA  
— EMILY VANCAMP as SHARON CARTER  
— MARISA TOMEI as MAY PARKER  
— KERRY CONDON as FRIDAY  
— CHRIS PRATT as PETER QUILL  
— ZOE SALDANA as GAMORA  
— KAREN GILLIAN as NEBULA  
— DAVE BATISTA as DRAX THE DESTROYER  
— VIN DIESEL as GROOT  
— POM KLEMENTIEFF as MANTIS  
— DANAI GURIA as OKOYE  
— LETITA WRIGHT as SHURI  
— BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH as DOCTOR STRANGE  
— BENEDICT WONG as WONG  
— BRIE LARSON as CAROL DANVERS  
— EVANGELINE LILLY as HOPE VAN DYNE  
— TESSA THOMPSON as VALKYRIE  
— LEXI RABE as MORGAN STARK

REST OF THE CAST as THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS

  
▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟

  
WARNINGS! Major/Minor Canon-Typical Violence, Major/Minor Character Death, Blood, Torture, Guns and Weapons, Kidnapping, Murder, Strong Language(swearing), etc. 

COPYRIGHT! Copyright © 2021| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied. 

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any elements from Marvel or the MCU, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own my OC's, the non-canon storyline, and the AU parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction, nothing more. 

INSPIRED BY! Inspiration comes from The Office certainly, Pam is my favorite character. 

  
STARTED: DECEMBER 2020  
PUBLISHED: JANUARY 26, 2021  
STATUS: INCOMPLETE  
COMPLETED ON: N/A


End file.
